


Past and Future

by Franavu



Category: Doctor Who, Highlander, Law & Order: UK
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franavu/pseuds/Franavu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future is also the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past and Future

It had been four years since the daleks had stolen the earth.

It had been three years and six months since she had died in the course of her UNIT duties and then woken up again.

It had been three years and five months since she had been found by doctor Pierce Benjamins, who had explained the rules of the game and taught her how to use a sword.

It had been one year and four months since she had left her teacher and gone to work for Jack in Cardiff.

It had been three weeks since the rift had swallowed her and deposited her ten years in the past, before Harold Saxon, before Canary Wharf, and there was nothing she could do, the rules of time were unwritten, but to meet their enforcer was a paradox best left alone.

This time Martha Jones studied the law.


End file.
